Brak nam ciebie, Chris
~by Sowhatismyname, 2014~ SPA. Siedzi tu Heather, otoczona przez stażystów i stażystki obsługujących ją. Heather: '''Och, ale tu cudownie... Chris miał stanowczo za dobrze. Ach, jesteśmy na wizji... Dobra, był pierwszy odcinek, powróciło 18 zawodników, a wspomniany typas wraz z nową, Juliet, dołączyli do "weteranów". Ja wyliczyłam co najmniej pięć potencjalnych związków... Co to, moda na sukces? Nieważne. Dziś pierwsze zadanie dla Pracoholików oraz Karierowiczów. Kto dziś opuści szoł? Przekonacie się w Karierach. Totalnej.. Porażki... ''Intro'' Rano, przed ogłaszaniem wyzwania Leonard, który śpi wewnątrz ogromnej biblioteki, otwiera oczy. Okazuje się, że stoi nad nim Harold, który ćwiczy tai-chi. 'Leo: '''Ej mugolu, cóż tam wyprawiasz? Regeneruję siły do czarów! '''Harold: '''Kruci, to naprawdę działa... Czuję energię C-pang thu, która korzystnie wpływa na zmianę profilu lipidów, zwiększając możliwości ćwiczenia tai chi w skuteczniejszym prewencyjnym przeciwdziałaniu arteriosklerozie. Mój tatko to miał. '''Leo: '''A przeciwdziała zmęczeniu? '''Harold: '''Jeżeli się postarasz wczuć w ener... '''Leo: '''Niech będzie. Dołączam! '<< Harold: Leonard to dobry kolega! Czuję, że będziemy blisko... Eee, znaczy się, tego... Nie jestem homo!! Leshawna by tego mi nie darowała... >> Tymczasem Lindsay całuje się z Tylerem. Oboje znajdują się na zewnątrz jakiejś knajpki. Chłopak podaje jej ładnie wyglądający napój. Tyler: 'To dla ciebie, słodziaczku. '''Lindsay: '''Oooch, dziękuję! ''Bierze szklankę do ręki, po czym się krzywi. ''Ee, a czy to jest kaloryczne? '''Tyler: '''Nie tak bardzo. Receptura mojej mamy. Pobudza i daje urodę. '''Lindsay: '''Czy ty sugerujesz, że jestem brzydka? :< '''Tyler: '''Skądże! Pij, kochana Lindsay. '<< Tyler: Kocham ją... Mimo że czasem myli moje imiona, jednakże to chyba... normalne..? >> Lindsay: 'Och, Tyler! ''Po kilku łykach napoju ponownie się obściskują. W tym samym momencie B siedzi z opuszczoną głową niedaleko do powyższej parku, w zoo. Napotyka go Staci. Chłopak denerwuje się. 'Staci: '''Kochasz mnie? Dlaczego mnie opuściłeś, prosiaczku? Przecież w grach internetowych, np. "Sprawdź czy jest twój" itede dostajemy co najmniej 80% szans na związek! ''B wzdycha, patrząc na puste miejsca dla zwierząt. 'Staci: '''Jesteś zoofilem??? '<< B ściska pięści, jednocześnie drżąc. >> Siedząca w budynku obok Amy siedzi niezadowolona. Wokół niej worlają się serduszka z papieru, a Rodney śpi za nimi. << Amy: Ten Rodney to jakiś przygłup! Zabujał się we mnie... To jednak nie to... Chcę go wywalić!! >> Nagle wszyscy słyszą syreny. Głośny alarm informuje ich, żeby udali się w stronę budynku straży pożarnej. '' Po alarmie ''Dochodzą ostatni zawodnicy. Trent staje obok Dawn. Obdarzają się wzajemnym uśmiechem. Heather: 'W szereg raz!! ''Przestraszeni konkurujący ustawiają się w owy szereg. Znajdują się w środku straży pożarnej. '' '''Heather: '''Dobra ciamajdy, dzisiaj będziecie strażakami!! '''Jo: '''Super. '''Heather: '''Bez ironii mi tu! A więc tak. Jesteście strażakami. '''Jasmine: '''Nietrudno się domyślić. '''Heather: '''Stul pysk! '''Topher: '''Właśnie!! Pozwól prowadzić Hea... '''Heather: '''Ty także pozwól. Więc cztery osoby z obu zespołów zostaną wybrane na tzw. ofiary. Reszta to ekipa ratunkowa, która musi im pomóc. Kto pierwszy jej im udzieli, a potem zawiezie na metę, to jest tutaj, w remizie, wygra. Przeciwnicy kogoś wywalą tego wieczorka. Zaczynamy... teraz! Zadanie ''Trent, Staci, Jasmine, Rodney, Juliet i Leonard przekopują stertę ubrań, wśród których są ukryte rzeczy niezbędne do pracy strażaka. 'Trent: '''Współczuję reszcie, że muszą czekać na nas. Znając ten program, wiele ucierpią. Łeee, ale cuchnącą skarpetka! '''Jasmine: '''Sporo ciuchów tutaj mają... Pewnie z miejskich śmietników... '<< Jasmine: Nie będę tego kryć. Nie lubię miast. Myślałam, że tu będzie lepiej, ale cóż... >> Juliet: 'To jest okropne. Mam nadzieję, że u Karierowiczów jest o wiele gorzej! '''Jasmine: '''Trochę empatii... '''Juliet: '''Bo co, wielka Dżasmin? '''Jasmine: '''To blondi, że u nich jest Shawn... Mój chłopak. No i Lindsay'owy Tyler. '''Staci: '''Mój chłopak też tam jest. Biedaczek. '''Leonard: '''Ty masz chłopaka? '''Trent: '''Chyba Staci mówiła o B... '<< Leonard: To się chłopak wkopał. Znam ten ból bro. >> << Juliet: Nie no... Pięknie. Panienki nie będą miały morali do walki... Bo się zachuchały w rywalu... To jest... Głupie...? Tak, głupiutke! ''Nagle reflektuje się. ''Co ja plotę! To jest CENZURA! >> Jo, Tyler, Eva, Brick oraz B przekopują się przez stertę ciuchów. Topher nadal stoi koło prowadzącej. Topher: 'Hej mała. '''Heather: '''Nie. Wiem, że chcesz mnie zakomplementować, tak jak Chris w Pahkitew. Lecz twe gały nigdy nie będą na mnie działały. '''Topher: '''Szkoda. Cóż, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ja tylko... Zauważ, że tylko ja doceniam twój wkład... '''Heather: '''Hahaha! Jestem bardziej lubiana od Chrisa! '''Topher: '''Czyżby? ''Kamera wskazuje na wkurzoną Jo. 'Jo: '''Nie spodziewałam się, że to kiedykolwiek powiem, ale brak nam ciebie, Chris! Ta baba mnie wkurza jak mało kto. Prawda? Wszyscy, nawet Pracoholicy przyznają jej rację. ''Heather szczęka opada na podłogę. Topher odchodzi w stronę swojego teamu. Po chwili znowu trwa przeprawa przez skarpetki i inne takie. Eva jest tak wkurzona, że jak torpeda mknie do wozu strażackiego. 'Brick: '''Ta to ma krzepę! Pozazdrościć! '''Tyler: '''Ja też tak potrafię! ''Chłopak rozpędza się, po czym ląduje w brudnych ubraniach. ''Kurde, a myślałem... '<< Brick: Zauważyłem, że nasza drużyna to raczej taki typ fizyczny. Cieszy mnie to. >> Obie drużyny wykopały ekwipunek. Udają się teraz do wehikułu. Tyler: 'Mam nadzieję, że Lindsay nic nie będzie. '''Brick: '''Nie bój się, nic jej pewnie się nie stanie. Choć jeśli byłaby twardą babką jak Eva, to na stówę by przeżyła... '''Jo: '''Umiesz pocieszać ludzi, Briczku. '''Eva: '''Twardą... babką? '''Brick: '''Tak powiedziałem. '''Jo: '''Jedziemy do pierwszego!! ''U przeciwników nie ma takiej zgodności. 'Jasmine: '''NIE będę zwywała z Shawnem tylko dlatego, że takie masz widzimisię! '''Juliet: '''Jesteś nędzną personą! Mów do ręki! '''Staci: '''Nie zabronisz nam uczući!! ''Rozpoczyna się bójka. Rodney, Trent i Leonard rozdzielają dziewczyny. '''Leo: '''Bo rzucę na was zaklęcie bezruchu! '''Rodney: '''Agresywne z was babeczki... Nie Rod, tylko Amy, obiecałeś jej... '''Trent: '''Co? '''Rodney: '''Nieważne. Wsiadajmy, tamci już są przed nami!! ''Pierwsza para ofiar'' Najwcześniej występująca dwójka to Dawn i Shawn. Siedzą w opuszczonym wieżowcu. 'Shawn: '''Ile to im jeszcze zajmie?! '''Dawn: '''Nie czuję na tę chwilę żadnej ludzkiej energii... '''Shawn: '''A zombie? '''Dawn: '''Również nie. '''Shawn: '''Jesteś dziwna, ale spoko. '<< Shawn: Oczywiście, że darzę uczuciem jedynie Jasmine... Ale co, nie mogę pogadać se z jakąś dziewczyną? Zaraz fani będą myśleć, że ją zdradzam... Nienawidzę tego świata! >> Nadjeżdża wóz Pracoholików, tuż przed Karierowiczami. Powitała ich kartka z napisem: "Uwięzieni Dawn z Shawnem w wieżowcu muszą się dostać na dół. Zwłaszcza, że za chwilkę będzie im towarzyszył trujący gaz". Trent: 'Boże! Nie! Ratujmy Dawn... Znaczy się Dawn i Shawna tak samo... Ech... Zdobądźmy zwycięstwo dla naszej drużyny! ''Koledzy z zespołu patrzą na niego jak na wariata. '''<< Jo: Jeju, zabujał się w tej hippie. Nie obchodzi to NIKOGO, kolo! >> B spostrzega rękaw ratowniczy z lewej strony wieżowca. Topher: 'Dobra, dajemy! ''Najpierw Karierowicze krzyczą do znalezionego megafonu do Shawna, by skoczył. 'Shawn: '''Nie!! Boję się! ''Jasmine, nie mogąc na to patrzeć, podchodzi do nich i krzyczy przez swój do swojego wybranka: ''Proszę cię, skacz!! Inaczej się otrujesz! ''Chłopak skacze, zaraz po nim Dawn. Pojawia się Heather. 'Trent: 'Żyjesz! Super... 'Dawn: '''W sumie... '<< Dawn: Trent to taki dobry przyjaciel... >> Heather: 'Teraz jechać do fabryki! Jest tam Courtney wraz z Lindsay! Druga para ofiar '''Eva: '''To będzie łatwe. '''Tyler: '''Nie wiadomo. '''Jo: '''Mi wiadomo, abyście się ściszyli! '''Brick: '''Spokojnie Jo... '''Jo: '''Cicho Brick!! '<< Brick: Sądziłem, że będzie łatwiej się dogadać... >> Dojeżdżają do uwięzionych w środku fabryki Lindsay i Courtney. Courtney: 'Ile można czekać!? '''Lindsay: '''Khe, khe... Chcę do domu :(( '''Courtney: '''A ja do fabryku lodów! '''Lindsay: '''Na serio? To ja też!! ^^ ''Facepalm Courtney. '''<< Courtney: Czy ja jestem w piekle? >> Juliet kieruje. Juliet: 'Jesteśmy! Doganiamy ich!! '''Leonard: '''Mogę ich obezwładnić kląt... '''Dawn: '''Bije od ciebie aura kłamstw... '''Leo: '''Tsa... '''Jasmine: '''Możemy być ciszej i iść? '''Rodney: '''Oczywiście, królowo. Kurczę, co ja mówiłem? '<< Rodney: Nie dam się zakochać... Nie dam się zakochać... Nie dam się zako... >> Eva jako pierwsza dobiła do zakleszczonej między maszynami Courtney. Court: 'No nareszcie... ''Jest szarpana. ''Ałaaa! ''Juliet jednak rzuca z ukrycia w nią kamieniem. Zatrzymują się, podczas gdy Trent i Staci ratują Lindsay. '' '''Heather, z monitora na zewnątrz fabryki: '''No no, remis. Teraz trzecia i ostatnia runda. W domu na północ stąd! Ostatnie ofiary ''Amy, Mal, Harold oraz Chris są w płonącym domu. 'Chris: '''Bożeeee! Dlaczego to wymyślałem?! '''Mal: '''Boś debil. Spłoniemy w tej chałupie przez ciebie! Dlaczego nas wylosowano... '''Amy: '''Pięknie. Usiądę obok tego kujona, chociaż siedzi cicho. '''Harold: '''Pierwiastek z pitagorasa równa się skarbonka razy zespół Tourett'a przez Morze Bałtyckie... '''Chris: '''Oszalał. ''W międzyczasie dojeżdżają obie drużyny jednocześnie. 'Jo: '''Szybko, mamy wygrać!! ''Wszyscy biegną do budynku. Eva, Brick, Trent, Dawn, Tyler, Rodney, Jo, a także Courtney gaszą ogień. 'Lindsay: '''Jak się to używa? '''Jasmine: '''Lepiej ty nic nie rób... ''Australijka przyłącza się do gaszenia ognia. 'Juliet: '''Mam ich w dupie. Niech giną. '''Dawn: '''Jesyeś nieszczera. '''Juliet: '''Odwal się, ok? '''Courtney: '''Dlaczego jest taki ogień?! ''W końcu zyskują dostęp do pokoju z ofiarami. Mal, sprawdziwszy, że nikt na niego nie patrzy, pozoruje to, że Harold zwiększył ogień. '''<< Mal: Hehehe, sprytnie, co nie? >> Topher wbija do środka. Topher: 'Chodźcie z mojej drużyny! '''Amy: '''Nareszcie! '''Staci: '''Nasi także chodźcie! '''Mal: '''Wasz Harold jest jakiś... dziwny, nie chce iść. ''Zawołany przez grubaskę Rodney podnosi kujona. Cała ekipa biegnie do wozów. 'Chris: '''Wieki na was czekałem! '''Lindsay: '''Oj tam, Liczy się, że żyjesz! '<< Tyler: Nie podoba mi się to!! >> Oba wozy jadą jak mogą. Chociaż mogłoby się wydawać, że wygrają Pracoholicy, Karierowicze ich wyprzedzili, zapewniając sobie zwycięstwo. Heather: 'Łuhu! Czerwieńsi dzisiaj pożegnają jedną osobę... I za karę Karierowicze dostają Rodneya. '''Juliet: '''No fantastycznie... '''Leonard: '''Spokojnie. '''Juliet: '''Zamknij się! Porażka jak stąd do Marsa... Głosowanie. Eliminacja ''Jo ćwiczy wraz z Evą i Brickiem. 'Eva: '''Cieniasy z nich są. '''Brick: '''Masz rację. '''Eva: '''Może... '''Brick: '''Nie może, lecz absolutnie! ''Eva przestaje ćwiczyć, po czym lustruje wojskowego. '''<< Eva: Brick jest naprawdę czadowy... Ech... To znaczy... Przystojniak... Nie, nie to miałam powiedzieć!! >> U Pracoholików panuje napięta atmosfera. Jasmine towarzyszy Dawn i Trentowi w parku. Jasmine: 'Musimy wywalić nową! Ona jest zła! '''Dawn: '''No nie wiem... '''Trent: '''Ja także nie wiem... Harold jest jak opętany... '''Jasmine: '''Jak chcecie. Chcę tylko wam - i sobie - pomóc. Narka. ''Leonard wyszedł z kącika szpitalnego. Minął Staci. 'Staci: '''Jak tam z tym Haroldem? '''Leo: '''Kiepsko. Moje eliksiry nie działają jak należy. '<< Leo: Polubiłem go. Szkoda gościa. W wyniku szoku odbiło mu. Smutne. >> << Juliet: Coś czuję, że mnie nie lubią moje koleżkowie... Ale i tak są głupi! Chociaż... Widzieli, jak pomagała rywalowi...>> Juliet wychodzi z kibla, gdzie zastaje Mala. Juliet: 'Chcesz się pozwierzać? Droga wolna. '''Mal: '''Dobra. Nie podsłuchiwałem. Ty też tak nie rób. '<< Mal: Juliet działa dość dziwnie. Nie powinna tak robić. Powinna udawać dobroć, bo inaczej szybko wyleci. >> Juliet zmarszczyła brwi podczas podsłuchiwania Mala. Pierwsza eliminacja. Pracoholicy siedzą na ławkach. Przybywa Heather. Staje naprzeciwko im. Heather: 'Podliczyłam wasze głosy oddane przez was w ratuszu. Obliczyłam je i wyszło, że wypada dziś... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Juliet! Siedem głosów! Dodam, że Jasmine dostała trzy głosy. '''Juliet: '''Co!? '''Heather: '''ALE Harold nie może dalej uczestniczyć w grze, tak więc on odpada. Masz farta, dziewczynko. '''Jasmine: '''Co!? ''Harold zostaje przywieziony przez pielęgniarkę-Chefa w stronę karetki. '''Harold: '''Największym ssakiem płaskonosym jest modulacja k-doll plus expose i efekt Matyldy. '''Heather, już w SPA: '''Uuu, było więcej akcji. Co czeka tę bandę nieudaczników za trzy dni? Czy Juliet uda się jakoś nie wypaść w następnym epizodzie? Co z tymi miłostkami? Będą nowe? Czy wreszcie będę miała piling?! P''rzestraszona stażystka podbiega do gospodyni. ''To już w nowym odcinku Karier. Totalnej.. Porażki...!!! '''koniec link do strony o fikcji] Ankieta Które relacje najbardziej Cię zaciekawiły Wrogie Przyjazne Miłosne Czy Harold słusznie odpadł z programu? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Karier Totalnej Porażki